This invention relates to an exhaust silencer for an internal combustion engine of the type used in motor vehicles.
The increasing demands for lower noise levels from motor vehicles powered by internal combustion engines has meant that their exhaust silencers have had to be made of ever increasing size. As the usual type of exhaust silencer is of oval or circular cross-section, the increases in diameter begin to pose a problem for the vehicle manufacturer with regard to ground clearance, owing to the limited space available.
The aim of the invention is to provide an exhaust silencer within improved noise-attenuation properties but of very shallow depth.